


【MOR】Longtemps 漫漫長途

by ansaamy12



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, bothers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: Francesco有一個夢，一個不駐停歇的夢。※雙薩※BIO6 無料公開





	【MOR】Longtemps 漫漫長途

Francesco有一個夢，一個不駐停歇的夢。

 

他曾聽聞人們道聽塗說的蜚語，說著呀夢境是那惡魔的甜言蜜語，裹著糖蜜是為引你上身，而人類那自私與放縱就終將成了餌料。一旦當你甘願墜落其中，罪惡與不堪即會染上你那卑微的心靈。閃躲是無用的，因為這一切本就是匿在心底的慾念。縱情於一生。

男人打著懷疑，Francesco為他不夠信仰他的主而感到些許茫然，那對於生活並無礙，他的歸屬是樂曲的神祇，跳動的琴弦是天使奏的音，光輝永懷他的迷惘，但唯獨有一點。

而他的夢裡有Antonio。

 

他願獻上一切的男子，他最為疼入心扉的弟弟。

Antonio從未要求過寵愛，但人們疼愛他，人們熱愛他，他卻未曾接受它。

那麼他想要的究竟是什麼，即使貴為他的弟弟，Francesco從來就猜不著真正的小心思，但他曉得那絕不會是他的夢。

Francesco不敢坦承的夢。

 

起初是一扇半掩的黑色門扉，他們倆打著幼時玩鬧的名義，臥倒在廳前的美人座上。在他眼前的Antonio仍顯稚嫩，他微微喘息，白裡透著紅的頰彩，扯了扯衣領不整。

他在等待他，嬌膩似的喚著他的名，他的Francesco。

是的呀，他的Antonio呀，從來就是如此美麗。

舌尖交纏上了貝齒，那是不帶邪念的吻，神聖而虔誠，他崇拜著音樂之神的使徒。他的雙足、他的腳踝、他的雙腿，還有褪去繁華世俗的裸身。

聽聞吐息烘著他的頰面，禁忌愛語戍守著邊疆。

 

「大師。」

倏忽，金絲搖擺著惹人厭的眉目，原來他才是旁觀者。

 

親吻骨盆的掌印，應是屬於他的。

覆著抽動的柱體，那是他的工作。

嵌上肉體的貼合，該由他搔弄著。

 

滾開，Wolfgang

Amadeus Mozart。給我滾開。

_**他的，是他的。** _

_**應該是他的才對！！！** _

 

Francesco張著眼，抽蓄的唇角險些失守，最終歸於一片寂靜。

月光太過清朗，映著微風深入胸膛，汗漬澆熄了襯衣下的奔騰。明滅的燈盞喚了喚他的思緒，疲乏卻仍揪著他的眼皮，除卻鼓動與吐息，其他的什麼都不存。

他需要沉眠。

深呼著一口鬱悶，Francesco想道。

　　

一個驅離了現實的解脫。

 

◇

 

Salieri家族的兩兄弟鮮少一同出席宴會。

 

人們多是由身為兄長的Francesco Salieri招待，自然對這位宮廷首長的青年就更為了解些。並非說是Antonio不夠優秀，只不過他常認為自己仍攀比不上對方，再加上他本就不喜與人有過多交涉，所以他會將自己的身子藏匿在舞會的一小角，而當需要奏起下一支樂曲時才會逕自現身。

 

對此，Antonio並不是挺為在乎的，但對於Francesco可就有稍稍不同了。

「社交無論在何處都適用的很，Anton。」Francesco晃了晃玻璃高腳杯，佇足的韻味提了醒，向來不苟言笑的男子嘴角不住上揚。「你的領結歪了。」

Antonio瞧著男子為他再次繫上了結，他秉著氣息，貓兒似的瞳仁瞅著他的頸側。一頭長髮垂在身，他想替男人梳理髮梢，或許對方會發出呼嚕的愉悅聲響，誠如家中那被取名為Frank的小貓。

他頓了頓，搖搖頭。

「怎麼了嗎？臉色不太好，要在一旁休息嗎？」

「我只是……」撇過頭，眼尾瞧上了一襲嬌媚女子的藏青綢緞，他的兄長也有那樣色澤的一條巾子，是他送的，但對方總捨不得用。

「長到這個年紀，終於對女孩有興趣了嗎？」順其眼神，繪上墨黑甲片的指尖撓了撓短鬚，男人調笑似的容顏不帶一絲異樣，平靜得令Antonio微微皺起了眉頭。

錯了，不該是如此的。

別安上如此承諾，他不需要有天得將此當了真，而他們不再徒有兩人。現已挺好了，但如若他的兄長學得會嫉妒這事即是更佳。

「我……不，也不算是。我只是想問問兄長的……想法罷了。」試圖掩飾瞬即的慌張與憤恨，Antonio悶聲道，「伯爵大人的女兒曾詢問我是否願意為他們的宴會獻上一曲，我只是還在猶豫罷了。」

「既然不願意，就拒絕吧。」Francesco一口飲盡，對方的情緒盡收眼底，「委屈了你也不好。」

「不，我認為這是一個證明自己的好機會。」他搖搖頭，眼底匿著桀驁不馴的性子。

 

男子眨了眨眼，「那兄長，你能看著我嗎？」

 

◇

 

或許早在Francesco選擇開口之際，促使對方下定決心的就並不只是單純的傲氣，還有什麼令他捉摸不定的情緒混雜。他暗暗想道，熱辣麻痺了喉頭神經，這已是他喝上的第三杯酒。

 

信任與擔憂是兩回事，而願意將Antonio引入樂曲之途也不過偶然興起，當年還是初生之犢的Francesco可也未曾預料他得應付過多的煩惱侵擾，比如說貴族之間的「小小芥蒂」。

但路途到底，終有盡頭。

他踏著步伐，倘佯在小步舞曲的迴旋之中，人們正與琴聲奏起漫無目的的曲調，木質地上達達作響，而Francesco只想著前行，將略顯疲態的男子從兩雙手中拯救而出。

 

儘管會惹來的將是一身腥羶。

 「您好，夫人。」以最為謙卑的姿態，屈身說道，「原諒我們的無禮，Anton實在對於苦酒沒有任何招架之力可言，不知夫人是否介意讓我的弟弟先行回至宅邸。」擰起手帕的一小角，如同尋常時刻，他替對方擦拭落在唇瓣的琥珀色液體。

女子剎那蹙起了眉，卻又在瞬即蒙上了一層和藹的面容，她正試圖整了整裙擺，仰起頭來。

「不過是向您借一會您弟弟的時間，如此匆忙是認為我們會對那樣一位大人做出什麼事嗎？」朱紅調的唇洩出毒液，她狀似揶揄，卻藏不住拽入耳道的鄙夷。「又或說，您是有所……『嫉妒』呢？對於您可愛的弟弟還真是『管教』得當？」

宛若正在窺探一堵牆似的，人們總試想要將磚瓦之間的隙縫瞧得明白，尋呀尋的，唯獨就在尋得不可言喻的醜惡之處才停下了腳步，吞噬一切只為眷養他們那嚼動的舌根與豎得老高的耳朵。

不倫之戀，確實是一個絕佳美食。

 

「那是當然，畢竟他是我親愛的弟弟，身為兄長教導無方是我的錯，伯爵夫人。」Francesco微屈身子，如刃的目穿透了女子有所意味的笑容，悄聲說道，「對於『管教』這方面，想必您是抽動鞭子抽得比男爵想像中都來得疼，是吧？他可還在床上等待荒誕的舞步結束呢。」

 

人們暗地裡都說著什麼樣污穢的言語，Francesco自然曉得。尋常貴族之中，總有幾人有著不堪的謠言，說不上幾分真、幾分假，無人在乎真相，他們只是需要茶餘飯後的笑語，為整日泛泛的無趣日子添一點調味。

流言蜚語多麼赤裸裸又活生生，人們口耳渲染這塊紙上的汙點，八卦什麼時候長了腳呢？既然不曾停歇，就更不必去在乎了。

更何況，那即是現實。

 

女子掩著唇，怔了怔，「Mr. Salieri？」

噓噓噓，所以別擔憂，他會遮上你的眼、你的唇、你的耳，世界多麼狹隘，容不下兩人佇立，那他會背起你，誠如小時跌疼得哭泣的孩子，而你無須承擔任何聲響，Antonio。

「容我們先行告退，我為Antonio的失禮再次致上深深歉意。」Francesco微微傾身，只需豎耳就能聽聞人們在喳喳譏諷，誠如跳在枝條上的小雀，鴻鵠成了他們的諷笑。

他們逃脫不了，僅能光裸赤足向前而行。

 

這條血跡斑駁的石子路就由他護著你走吧。

 

Fin.


End file.
